RWBY 40K: Space Marine
by BlackPhantom247
Summary: Nemeroth Has been defeated, but the Emperor has need of him. On a world that will be the battleground for a war unlike anything the galaxy has ever seen. Rated M to be safe. Reviews are welcome.
1. Welcome to remnant

"You forget Nemiroth, I am no stranger to the touch of the warp."

With that challenge, Captain Titus of the Ultramarines charged towards the newly made demon prince. With the minor demons and heretics previously guarding Nemiroth lying on the ground in pieces, Titus's path remained clear which let the Ultramarine quickly close the gap and shove the demon prince off the orbital spire, sending both combatants into free fall. After a few moments, the captain regained his balance and began pounding Nemiroth with his fists, with Nemiroth making the occasional counter attack, forcing the captain to push off of him to dodge.

Midway through the fight, the demon prince began to speak, "my death in this realm will matter little. Even if it takes a thousand years, the legions will pour into this reality once more and destroy all that humanity holds dear. Or will you welcome us with open arms, a true son of chaos?"

The assumption of Titus's allegiance filled him with righteous fury that erupted into a defiant cry, "NEVER!" With a roar, he plunged his chainsword into Nemiroth and proceeded to tear him apart.

But when he succeeded in doing so, all that could be heard was a chilling laugh and a final statement, "it has been foretold by the dark gods, you cannot escape your fate, Captain Titus of the Ultramarines." With the conclusion of those words, the volatile warp energies pouring from Nemiroths wounds imploded, turning the captains world white.

...

The moment Titus regained consciousness he could tell that he wasn't on the imperial forge world Garia anymore, the forest and consequently the absence of the scars of war clued him in on that. But the one question that currently rested in the back of his mind as he regained his composure, was how in the Emperors name did the MOON break!? That however would have to wait, the current best course of action would be to begin searching for signs of imperial civilization. But first, the Captain proceeded to take stock of his inventory. His grenades consisted of two frag grenades, two krak grenades, and two melta bombs. And his weapons consisted of a bolt pistol with 3000 rounds, a standard bolter with 396 rounds, a scout rifle with 60 rounds, and a storm bolter? Didn't recall carrying that, anyways that came with 600 total rounds. Last but not least was his trusty chainsword.

Satisfied with inventory, the Ultramarine gathered his gear and proceeded north toward an unnatural formation in the distance that Titus hoped was signs of civilization. Unfortunately the journey proved to be more difficult than expected due to a surprise ambush. Dark creatures of appearance similar to wolves of ancient Terra appeared out of nowhere and attacked, clearly they've never faced an astartes before. As the first creature charged towards him, the captain swung his chainsword right into the creature and proceeded to tear it apart as Titus brought out his bolt pistol and unloaded into the rest of the small horde. Although these creatures fell easily, the commotion seemed to attract more as similar beasts resembling various other creatures of ancient Terra entered the fray.

A boar creature attempted to attack the captain with a spin dash that looked similar to the move of a blue hedgehog that he found in some tau literature back in the Democlese crusade. Unfortunately for the beast, its attack was met with a skull crushing kick that killed it instantly. At that moment a snake creature lunged at Titus, forcing him to roll out of the way, tight into the path of the creatures white head, which attempted a blitz against the captain forcing him to brace for the attack. As the attack hit, the Ultramarine caught the beast by its fangs, giving him the means to dispose of this particular beast by snapping the fangs off and jamming them in its head. Just then the black head attempted another attack, which was met with a sidestep and a fatal downwards swing with the chainsword. Then with fluid grace betraying his bulky appearance, he drew out the bolter and fired a found into a spiky bear creature which resulted in a satisfying explosion, the resulting splash damage killing its surrounding compatriots.

...

Ozpin took a sip of coffee from his trademark mug as he looked over the city of Vale. Things were busy this time of year since classes started up in just a few weeks, quite a few preparations still needed to be made. His reminiscing was then interrupted by the entry of his assistant and lifelong friend Glynda Goodwitch. "There's been a sudden increase of Grimm in the Emerald Forest, the source of the spike has been detected and, well it is probably best that you see for yourself."

With that she handed Ozpin an extended scroll streaming the emerald forest skirmish in real-time and what the Headmaster of Beacon saw caused him to widen his eyes by the smallest margin. Showing on the feed, a blue-gold armored being, with speed and agility betraying his bulk, drew some sort of sniper and shot down 3 Nevermores, then ripped off a deathstalkers tail and used it as a club to pulverize a group of Ursai. Despite this however, he only responded with a thoughtful "hmm" which incited a question from Glynda, "should I send Port and Oobleck to intervene?"

After a moment, Ozpin answered to the point, "no, we will be meeting this one ourselves."

With that, the two proceeded out of the office to procure a bullhead to Emerald Forest.

...

Another Scorpion creature made a lunge at Titus, which was met with the chainsword in its head. When the beast was dead, he pulled out the blade and charged towards a mixed group of boar, bear, and wolf creatures, storm bolter spewing deadly psy-bolts towards the beast. But to the captains surprise, the beasts suddenly started fleeing from him.

Turning towards the source of the disturbance, Titus found what appeared to be a modified silver Valkyrie shuttle commissioned for civilian use. Upon landing, the bay doors opened to reveal a silver haired man in his mid-30's with a forest Green suit and a cane, and beside him a blond woman about the same age wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, and a purple cape carrying some sort of devise and a horsewhip from the late 1st millennium.

As the two individuals exited the transport, the man cleared his throat and began to speak, "well I believe introductions are in order, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, the establishment at the top of the mountain 3 miles north of here."

He then gestured towards the woman beside him and continued, "and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch."

The Captain then decided that introducing himself wasn't such a bad idea, "I am Captain Titus of the Ultramarines Chapter of the Imperium of Man."

With that the man identified as Ozpin gestured North and said, "perhaps we can take this discussion to my office, before more Grimm show up, those are the creatures you just fought in case you didn't know."

Feeling that he was right, Titus accompanied them into the transport back to the Academy.

 **Here is the story, as promised, I hope I didn't dissapoint so far.**

 **Next chapter will be at the beginning of volume 1.**

 **Rwby belongs to rooster teeth and warhammer 40k to games workshop**


	2. Ruby Rose

Games » Warhammer » **RWBY 40K: Space Marine**

Author: BlackPhantom247

1\. Welcome to remnant 2. Ruby Rose 3. The Shining Beacon 4. The First Step 5. Players and peices 6. Oc bios 7. The badge and the burden 8. Jaundice

Rated: T - English - Suspense/Sci-Fi - Reviews: 38 - Published: 06-23-17 - Updated: 06-13-18

id:12543226

 **() Flashback**

 **[side facts]**

 _Notes_

 **Warhammer40k and RWBY belong to Games Workshop and Rooster Teeth respectively**

Curious about this 'dust', Titus went down into the city in his casual attire [which consists of a Navy blue shirt with the Gold Ultramarines symbol on the front and Blue jeans] to acquire a sample to study now that he had time to do so. As he made his way to a shop Oobleck recommended, 'From Dust to Dawn' if he remembered correctly, he recalled the meeting with Ozpin and Glynda that got him to where he was. (Just 30 minutes after the forest skirmish, Captain Titus found himself in a spacious top-floor office. "So we are on a world known as Remnant where Humanity has been fighting an endless war against creatures called Grimm while experiencing decades of peace at the same time but is also experiencing racial tensions with a group of abhumans known as fanus?"

Ozpin beat Glynda to the question, "Yes, that about sums it up for us. But what about you, now that your fight in the forest is over, what do you intend to do?"

In response, the captain strode to the window and with a sigh said as he looked out, "I do not know."

Behind him, Glynda and Ozpin spared a glance at each other, knowing the subtle question being asked, Glynda gave a curt nod in response to which Ozpin turned back to Titus and made an offer, "well perhaps you could take up a teaching position here at Beacon. As I recall, our combat instructor recently ... vacated her position to ease the strain on her schedule, perhaps you could take her place if you are interested."

The Captain took a few moments to consider that offer. On one hand he was an adeptus astartes, one of the Emperors angles of death, war was the only constant for him. On the other hand, the offer is for a combat class and he did mentor a few novices back on McCragg, perhaps he could use similar methods of teaching for the students of Beacon. With his choice in mind, Titus gave his response, "very well, I'm in."

With the captains response, Glynda began her usual lecture as she handed Titus a small rectangular device similar to what she and Ozpin had on their persons, "here is your scroll, it is our basic communication tool and is standard issue for Beacon staff. It also contains files on everything you need to know, including various types of Grimm and current and incoming student info."

"Understood, will that be all?"

The question seemed to prompt Ozpin to rise from his chair, "actually there is something else for you, Please walk with me."

With that, the two men entered the elevator and the headmaster pushed a button marked 'armory'. The identification of this floor puzzled the captain for a moment or two, but before he could inquire as to what an armory was doing in a schola, the doors opened o reveal a sight that he was not expecting. The room took on the very familiar Gothic design of the Imperium and was filled with various imperial weapons from chainswords to melta guns to krak grenades, even a few lasguns. What stood out from the room was a note that Ozpin directed his attention to which read, 'Greetings, you have no idea as to who I am but allow me to explain all this. In a few days time one of my so-called 'angles of death' will arrive on this world and these weapons are for him. Don't worry, I'm sure he will be a good boy. Signed, God "GW" Emperor. P.S. Captain, once you are reading this, be advised I took the liberty of giving your armor a couple of upgrades. You'll find out what they are soon enough.')

His musing was then interrupted by the shattering of glass. Wondering what happened, the captain ran towards the sound and upon arrival bore witness to a girl no older than 15 in some sort of red and black combat skirt fighting off a group of identical thugs in black suits with surprising ease considering the size of her weapon [it looked easily as tall as him with his armor]. As she roundhouse kicked the final thug back toward the establishment from whence they came out of, a man in a white trenchcoat and a bowler hat looked down on the guy and said with obvious sarcasm, "you were worth every cent, truly you were."

Afterwards he turned his head towards the girl and began monologuing as he crushed his cigar with his cane, "well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." with that he raises his cane towards 'Red' and the bottom opens to reveal cross-hair as he finishes "... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Once he finished he fires a blast which she manages to avoid by firing her weapon and using the recoil to launch herself away.

As she does so, Titus notices the Man trying to escape up a nearby ladder. Summoning his armor, he runs towards the base of the ladder and proceeds to tear it from the wall resulting in a cry of surprise from the man. But unfortunately he makes it to the top before he fell over making the captain grunt in frustration as he forced the ladder back in and used his booster pack to get to the roof of the building. As he landed, the girl caught up and called out to the man which resulted in him stopping and saying with a pause "persistent."

As both Titus and the girl prepare to fight, a bullhead rises up behind the man and opens it's hatch allowing him to enter. Afterwards he turns around holding up a red dust crystal shouting towards the two, "end of the line, red and blue."

With that he tosses the crystal towards the two, but before he can fire, Titus flings it back towards the bullhead and summoned his bolt pistol and fired resulting in an explosion that shook the entire craft and knocked the man back. Amidst the chaos Glynda Goodwitch joined Titus in the attack and used her wand to summon a storm cloud of jagged hail damaging the bullhead forcing it to retreat. But before they did, the captain got a good look at the pilot, a bald, darkish skinned man in dark-blue robes, but he couldn't see the face. As the craft left he turned around to find the girl up in his face with a look of awe and pleaded, "Can I have your autograph?!"

...

Down in the local police interrogation room Glynda was lecturing the girl now identified as Ruby Rose while Titus stood in the corner keeping to himself. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

Looking to defend herself Ruby attempted a cliche argument, "they started it!"

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home. With a pat on the back..." as she said that Ruby smiled which did not sit well with Glynda, "... and a slap on the wrist." she then demonstrates with her wand, prompting Ruby to barely avoid it with an eek. She then continued, "but, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

With that she steps to the side revealing Ozpin holding a mug and a plate of cookies. "Ruby Rose," he then stares at her at point-blank range and continues, "you, have silver eyes." With that he withdraws leaving a confused Rose.

He then continues his part of the interrogation, "so. Where did you learn to do this?" he gestures towards footage of her fight outside the shop.

She then nervously replies, "S-Signal Academy." Which then causes Ozpin to inquire "they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..." With that he puts the cookies in front of Ruby, who then proceeds to devour them. With that he continues, "it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." This prompts Ruby to speak even though her mouth is stuffed making it a mumble. Embarrassed, she wipes her mouth and continues, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hoowaah! Witchaaa!" As she speaks she makes random Karate poses.

With that Ozpin speaks as he sits down opposite of Ruby placing his cup on the table, "so I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.

Smiling, he continued the conversation, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

With that he turns towards Glynda and Titus [who just walked up behind him] each giving him a hmmph and a questioning look respectively. With those answers, he turns toward Ruby Saying, "Well, okay." Prompting Ruby to Smile, wide-eyed and open-mouthed and leaving Titus with one question on his mind, 'Is he Fracking serious!"

 ** _Well here is the second chapter, hope you like it._**

 ** _As for the 'upgrades' they are the ability to summon the armor at any time with a mental command and while the armor is on summoning any weapon with a mental command._**

 **Warhammer40k and RWBY belong to Games Workshop and Rooster Teeth respectively**


	3. The Shining Beacon

**Finally got a new chapter in. I will be commenting on reviews starting this chapter.**

 **Anon. Y. Mous: sorry if I misled you on the armor part, what I have intended is that because of some new neuro chips the good Captain can initiate a mental command triggering a teleporter becon on the armor and a series of chips in the nervous system make sure it's in place, how that works I'll just say it's the emperor's genius, questioning is heresy. As for shipping Titus, the most I will do is father figure relationships.**

 **Loremaster endsong** **: well since Roman did a gentle underhand toss, it would be understandable.**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever?" The only response Ruby Rose could muster as she was slowly crushed to death by her sister Yang was a wheezed "please stop."

While that managed to get the blonde brawler to let go, it did not diminish her excitement, "but I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

This statement caused Ruby to become exasperated, "I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

With a sigh the reaper continued, "of course I'm excited... I just... I got moved ahead two years ahead of schedule. I don't want anyone to think I'm special."

With that Yang put an arm across Ruby's shoulder in reassurance, "but you are special."

Suddenly the sisters heard a thump behind them and they turned to see a black haired boy in atleasian combat fatigues (imagine U.S. Marine fatigues) getting himself off of the floor while muttering something about killing someone named 'Gabriel.' Ruby was the first to the proverbial punch, "are you alright?"

After he got back up he responded "yeah, I'm fine."

Once he caught sight of Ruby, he developed a look of recognition and popped a question towards the reaper, "aren't you the girl from the dust robbery?"

"Yeah, how do you know of that?"

In response his eyes widened to comedic proportions as he said, "because I can read minds."

As a result Ruby's eyes did the same and let out a gasp of amazement, "whoa."

The boy's face then returned to normal as he then added, "just kidding, my father actually has connections with Ozpin. That's part of the reason how I managed to get into beacon."

He then proceeded to offer a handshake as he introduced himself, "I'm Alex Ironwood."

Ruby accepted the offer and responded in kind, "Ruby Rose."

With introductions out of the way he then turned to Yang and continued, "and this must be the famous 'blonde brawler' Yang Xiao Long, I heard about your clubhouse stint in case you were wondering."

He then took her hand and proceeded to kiss it saying, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you Fraulein." Said action achieving the desired effect of Yang blushing redder than Crescent Rose.

Before the owner of said weapon could tell the two to get a room, the newsreel fizzled out to reveal a hologram of a blonde woman who appeared to be an authoritative figure that began to speak, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

Yang quickly voiced her confusion, "who's that?" But the woman continued, answering her question, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With the welcome message complete, the hologram switched back to the newsreel, prompting everyone to return to their conversations as a blonde skinny boy ran towards a nearby trash can and proceeded to hurl. This caused Ruby to comment, "I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Alex merely shrugged and said, "it's probably just motion sickness. Well, I'll see you girls later."

With that he turned to leave before promptly turning around and calling out to Yang, "oh and one more thing Yang. There's vomit on you shoe."

This caused her to panic, "eww, gross gross gross!"

At the same time Ruby was near shrieking, "Stop, get away from me, get away from me!" While Alex was walking away chuckling at their antics.

...

The first-year students were due to arrive first. With the airship transporting them arriving in just a few minutes, Titus decided that it would help in familiarizing himself with them if he at least observe them upon landing. Although he was already familiar with ms Rose, even though he questioned her early placement into the schola. While he did not doubt her combat prowess, he worried that she might not be able to handle the psychological pressure. Whilst ruminating he came across the aforementioned red reaper spinning around in a dazed state after being left in the dust by and older blonde girl [probably her sister] all while muttering about dorms, "aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we even have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing."

As she finished blabbering she fell back into a baggage tote, angering the owner, a 17 year-old girl with snow white hair and a dress to match. "What are you doing?"

The only response Ruby could muster was a timid "sorry."

This only irritated the girl further as she continued, "sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!?"

The boy accompanying her, who appeared to have attire similar to that of an imperial psyker, picked up one of the cases and attempted to placate her, "will you relax sister, all she did was fall into them, there's not even a scratch."

His attempt however failed as she snatched the case from his hands and continued her rant towards Ruby as she opened it and grabbed a vial from the case, "this is dust, mined and purified from a Schnee quarry."

The only response from the reaper was a confused look, further angering the Ice Queen causing her took shake the vile, "are you deaf? Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy, is any of this ringing a bell?!"

As she continued shaking the vile, dust was being dispersed into the air, prompting the boy to grab her wrist and warn her, "that is enough Weiss, any further shaking of the vial could lead to an accident." this caused the girl identified as Weiss to scoff, "what are you talking about, the vial is..."

Before she could finish speaking Ruby suddenly sneezed causing the airborne dust to go volatile and explode causing the vial in question to launch towards two nearby individuals, a golden eyed brunet and a silver haired wolf faunus.

In the aftermath of the blast, the only reaction mustered was a simple statement from the boy following a wheezing cough, "like that."

Feeling the need to interfere before things got out of hand, Titus made his way up to the group, "is there a problem that i should be aware of?"

Before the boy could respond the Ice Queen interrupted, "yes there is a problem sir! This clumsy dolt nearly caused irreversible damage to Schnee Dust Company property and blew us off the cliff!"

This caused Ruby to snap, "hey I said I was sorry princess!"

At that moment a semi-deep voice interjected, "it's heiress actually."

Those words drew the attention of the gathering two the source of the voice, finding the two individuals from earlier, the faunus being the one who spoke.

The girl accompanying him then continued, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of energy propellant in the world."

Upon hearing this the Schnee developed a smug grin and said with arrogance, "finally some recognition."

Her grin immediately disappeared when the faunus continued, "the same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners."

Making things worse for her, the boy accompanying her commented, "yep that's us, 100%."

This made her finally snap, "who's side are you...you know what, I don't have time for this!"

With that she furiously strode away from them leaving Ruby to call out to her, "I promise I'll make this up to you."

As soon as the Ice queen left the boy decided to break the awkward silence, "sorry about that, my sister can get very touchy about these kinds of situations, I'm Gabriel by the way."

"Ruby, Nice to meet you." The Reaper then turned to the giant beside her and spoke, "oh hey Titus, didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, seeing as I am just starting as an instructor, I thought it would be best if I familiarize myself with the students I will be teaching." Not mentioning the fact that he was further evaluating her.

Just then, the blonde Yang had earlier dubbed 'vomit boy' got their attention, "um excuse me, do any of you know where the auditorium is? Because I'm lost."

With the last few words he sagged his shoulders in defeat, his inquiry prompting the ultramarine to respond, "it is in the main building straight ahead, the directory can guide you from there."

After the boy gave a nod of appreciation, Titus turned towards the other two students, "I suggest you two do the same, orientation begins in 15 min."

With that he took his leave of the three students. Upon his departure, Ruby turned towards the blonde and asked him, "aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

A nervous chuckle in response confirmed her suspicions, also prompting Gabriel to inquire about it, "motion sickness huh?"

"Yeah it's a curse."

...

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on."

Ruby responded by saying, "look I'm sorry but 'vomit boy' was the first thing that came to mind."

This irritated the boy as he tensely responded, "oh yeah? Well what if I called you 'crater face'."

"Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it."

Gabriel then stuck his head in between the two and questioned Jaune's claim, "do they?"

"Well they will, at least I hope they will, well my mom always says... never mind."

At that moment, the Schnee decided to change the subject, "so, what kind of weapons do you guys have?"

The question made Ruby beam with pride as she responded by pulling out her signature weapon crescent rose.

A startled Jaune then launched an inquiry about said weapon, "is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?"

The red reaper then operated the cocking mechanism and dumbed it down for the Arc, "it's also a gun. So what do you guys have?"

The Schnee was the first to respond by bringing out a pair of simple gauntlets with dust canisters lining the wrists, "these may not look like much, but depending on which type of dust is currently in use, I can use these bad boys to manipulate the corresponding element, like gravity for example."

Upon completing the description, he demonstrated by snapping his fingers and as a result causing Jaune to float in midair and with another snap, sending him crashing down.

Ruby ended up starry eyed at this, her weapons excitement getting the best of her. After a few momemts Gabriel proceeded to wave his hand in front of her face, "Remnant to Ruby, come in Ruby."

She finally snapped out of it after a few more tries and then turned to Jaune, "so what do you have."

"Well, I got this sword, and I also have this shield." as he mentioned them he pulled out the two specified items.

"Oooohhh."

Gabriel eyed the weapon with curiosity and asked the blonde praetorian, "is that croeca mars?"

"Yeah it is, you know it?"

"I did some reading on it back in Atlas. How did you get a hold of it?"

"It's a hand me down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

At that moment Ruby interjected, "sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it, not everyone has an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Right, the classics."

After a few moments of silence, Gabriel makes an out of the blue comment, "oh we're here."

True to his word, the trio had finally arrived at the building set aside for orientation.

...

At the moment the trio arrived at the auditorium, they heard someone call out from within the crowd, "Ruby, over here? I saved you a spot!"

Before Ruby went to reunite with her sister, she bid farewell to her two companions, "there's my sister, I gotta go, I'll see you guys later."

Her sudden departure made Jaune a little down as he said to himself, "oh man, where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?"

This prompted Gabriel to respond upon noticing a famous redhead give Arc a look of interest upon hearing his words, "well, I think I just found one. Come on I'll introduce you." With that he pushed Jaune towards the back of the auditorium despite the boy's protests.

Meanwhile Ruby made it to her sister who proceeded to ask, "how's you first day sis?"

This caused the reaper to snap in response, "you mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded. This girl kept yelling at me and I felt really bad and wanted her to stop..."

As she continued speaking, a boy in a simple vest and pants appeared beside her and spoke, "I take it you encountered Ice queen?"

This caused Ruby to jump into Yang's arms with a startled cry, "oh God it's happening again!"

"Sorry, I guess I should clear my throat before I speak. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice the crater outside the hanger, was that you?"

Upon hearing this, Yang's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "oh my god you really did explode."

"That's a yes, I bet it's Weiss Schnee, she's got a rep for stuff like that." The boy then noticed that the headmaster was moving towards the microphone, "oh their starting.

Once the noise died down, Ozpin began his speech as he pushed his glasses back towards his face, "I'll...Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far...it is up to you to take the first step."

Upon completion of the speech, Goodwitch took over speaking, "you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

With that, the students were left to ruminate on the headmasters words. In said commotion, Yang spoke up, "what was up with that. Kinda seemed like he wasn't all there. By the way, we didn't catch your name, I'm Yang, and this bundle of adorable is my baby sister Ruby."

This caused said reaper to blush in embarrassment as their new acquaintance chuckled and responded, "the name's Slate. Does anyone here know where the hell the ballroom is?"

The two girls only response was to laugh.

...

The ballroom was hectic as the first year students set up sleeping areas within the ballroom. Amidst the crowd, Ruby was writing while Yang flopped down beside her saying, "it's like a huge slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

"I know I do." Upon saying that, Yang proceeded to ogle the hot bodies populating the ballroom, until Jaune walked into view wearing a light-blue onesie and waved at her, to which she weakly returned the favor, "never mind. So what are you writing?"

"I'm writing a letter to my friends back at signal, about what it's like at Beacon."

Yang then replied teasingly, "that is sooo cuuuuttteee!" To which she was greeted by a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to Beacon. It's hard not knowing anybody here."

"Oh come on, there's Jaune, Alex, Gabriel, and Slate. There you go, plus four friends."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, down to three."

"There's no such thing as a negative friend, you've just made and enemy." This got the blonde brawler another pillow to the face to which she removed and continued speaking, "look, you've got so many potential friends out there. You just haven't met them yet."

As her sister finished speaking, Ruby noticed two familiar individuals, the girl and her faunus companion from the ice queen encounter. "I know those two, they were there at the incident."

This caused Yang to smile with glee, "great, more new friends for you." She then proceeded to drag the unfortunate reaper into another awkward social encounter.

Ruby's protests drew the attention of the two individuals who caught sight of Yang who broke the Ice, "hellloooo, I believe you guys may know each other."

The girl was the only one to respond, "aren't you the girl who exploded?"

Ruby awkwardly offered a handshake as she responded "yeah, my names Ruby. But you can just call me crater...actually you can just call me ruby."

The girls only response was a halfhearted "okay."

This caused Yang to look at Ruby and ask "what are you doing?"

To which she responded "I don't know, help me."

Yang then turned back towards the two and asked "so, what are your names?"

The girl responded "Blake, and my friend over here is Daniel." Said individual grunted in acknowledgment.

Yang then replied with an almost forced enthusiasm, "well, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your... pajamas." That caused Daniel to face-palm.

As a result, Yang awkwardly chuckled and switched the subject, "nice night don't you think?"

Blake responded with a hint of frustration in her voice, "yes, it's almost as lovely as this book." The two girls not getting the hidden message.

"That I will continue to read." Still nothing.

At this point, Daniel sighed in frustration and interjected, "as soon as you both leave."

Yang finally got the message and said to Ruby, "yep these two are a lost cause."

Ruby however continued her efforts, "what's it about?"

This question caught Blake off guard so Ruby specified, "your book, does it have a name?"

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of the body."

Yang made a failed attempt to sound impressed by it, "oh yeah, that sounds lovely."

Ruby then continued speaking, "I love books,Yang read them to me every night when I was a kid; they're one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress."

"Why, hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heros of those stories, someone who fought for what's right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

Daniel then added his two cents, "that's very ambitious for a child. But unfortunately the world isn't so simple."

"That's why we're here, to make it better."

The wolf faunus then replied with a light chuckle, "yeah, I guess so."

Yang then tackled Ruby while saying, "oh I'm so proud of you!" The result was the red reaper flailing about in a vain attempt to shake her off. Before the two girls could continue, Daniel slung them over each of his shoulders and carried them to their sleeping area where he plopped both of them and bid them good night. With the confusion over with, the two girls decided that it would be a good time to rest up for initiation.

 **A filler chapter is the longest ever written, that is a first.**

 **Well I have finally introduced my oc team, next chapter will be a bio on them.**

 **As for a certain ship, I decided to get the ball rolling immediately, you are welcome arkos fans.**

 **One last thing, I will be focusing on my other story babe of sauron for a while just so you know.**

 **Read and review**


	4. The First Step

_**I do not own 40k or RWBY, they belong to Games Workshop and Rooster Teeth respectively. I do own my OC's.**_

Titus could only watch helplessly as his trusted battle-brother was suddenly skewered from behind by Nemeroth's corrupted claws, prompting the captain to call out to his comrade, " Sidonus!"

The only reaction was Nemeroth hoisting his latest kill to where the power source was at eye level, expressing his joy as he grabbed it, "at last."

This filled Titus with alarm as he ran towards Nemeroth to retrieve the power source only to be immobilized mere feet away from the chaos sorcerer. Then in a gesture of arrogance, Nemeroth held up the source as if displaying a trophy and began to speak, "such a pretty bauble. Hiding such immense power. This device is a gift from the chaos gods. It holds the key to my evolution, to my ascension to immortal daemonhood. My armies will spill humanities blood across the stars." He then noticed something regarding the captain that intrigued him, "You continue to resist my touch. Only a deep connection to the warp can explain this." This earned him a glare from said Ultramarine as Nemeroth asked him, "will you be joining us soon, Brother?"

...

"Titus...Titus...TITUS!"

Titus snapped out of his flashback to find Ozpin sipping his coffee as he got to explaining why they were in his office, "as I was saying, there is one thing I forgot to mention when you first arrived. New professors here at Beacon, like the students, are required to undergo an initiation."

"I assume it will be separate from today's event."

"Normally it would be, but due to a lack of time, I decided it would be more efficient if you just joined the students today."

"Very well, I will make the necessary preparations."

...

On the cliffs overlooking Emerald forest the students gathered in preparation for their initiation. Titus's hulking armor drew quite a few glances from the students ranging from one of pure excitement to many of outright intimidation. He recognized the excited student upon Ruby Rose suddenly popping up in front of him and shooting him with a barrage of questions, "OHMYGOSHTHATARMORISSOCOOLWHAT'SITMADEOF!?HOWISITPOWERED!?WHEREDOYOUKEEPYOURWEAPONS!?"

Before she could ramble further she was pulled back by a blonde girl that he recognized as her sister Yang Xiao long from the student transcripts despite Ruby's Protests, "easy there little sis."

She then turned towards the ultramarine with a look of recognition, "you're the big guy that helped my sister during that robbery incident aren't you?"

"That is correct."

"Well I just wanted to thank you for that, I'd be devastated if something happened to her."

"Then in the future I suggest that you don't abandon her without warning."

This caused Yang and Ruby to have looks of embarrassment and smug victory respectively, until Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch arrived, signalling that initiation could begin. After a few moments, Ozpin began to speak, "for years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

He than took a sip from his coffee mug, Ms Goodwitch taking over speaking, "now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." She paused to adjust her glasses, giving off a glare that sent chills through some of the students before continuing, "each of you will be given teammates...TODAY."

At that revelation, Titus heard a few students wimper in fear (Ms Rose in particular) and a single grunt of acknowledgment from the faunus student beside him, whom he recognized as Daniel Fenris from the transcripts. Ozpin then continued, "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well with. That said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

At that revelation, Titus could literally feel reality shattering for one of the students, most likely Ms Rose given her shocked outburst. After a few other students acknowledged this, Ozpin added on to this briefing, "after you've partnered up, make your way up to the Northern end of the Forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die."

That should have been obvious, these children were training to become the defenders of humanity, death was merely an occupational hazard. But apparently some of the students didn't think so judging from the increased level of tension he felt coming from them. After a few moments Ozpin continued, "Glynda and I will monitor your progress from here, but we will not interfere. You will then find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one relic, and then return to the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing and grade you accordingly." Are there any questions?"

The archer among the students was the one to respond, "uh, what's with the big guy in blue? I mean he looks a little to old to be a student."

"Excellent question Mr Wilson, I felt it more efficient that Titus accompany you during initiation even though he will be joining us as the new combat instructor." A nod of understanding was all Ozpin needed before continuing, "now, are there any other questions?"

A blonde knight Titus identified as Jaune Arc the spoke up, "yeah, um sir-"

Before he could finish, Ozpin interrupted him, "good! Now, take your positions."

At that moment the students assumed ready stances as Jaune tried to ask his question again, "so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? Are you...are you like dropping us off?"

At that moment the Schnee twins were suddenly launched into the air by what appeared to be a spring system. "No, you will be falling."

3 more students were then launched towards the forest, followed by Fenris and Belladonna as Jaune was confused by the Headmasters response, "oh...I see...so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

Another student was launched towards the forest, followed by the famous Phyrra Nikos before Ozpin answered the blonde knight's question, "no. You will be using your own landing strategy."

As he spoke, more students were launched including a strawberry-blonde girl wielding a warhammer and her raven-haired companion. Yang soon followed who winked to her sister and donned her trademark sunglasses before being sent flying herself, ms Rose following soon after, leaving a confused Jaune who asked one last question, "uh..huh...so, uh... What exactly is a landing strataGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

As Titus watched the boy scream into the distance, there was only one thing he could say regarding him, "I do not have much hope for the boy." Glynda nodded in agreement and added her two cents in, " I don't care what his transcripts say, that boy is not ready for this level of combat."

Before she could say anything else on the subject, Ozpin interjected saying, "low expectations aside, you should probably get moving Titus."

In response the captain readied himself and with a running start, Jumped off the cliff side towards the forest, using his jumpack for an added boost. Landing in a small clearing, the captain was immediately greeted by a trio of beowolves that he promptly disposed of with a swipe from a power ax. The present threat dealt with, Titus equipped a stalker class bolter with kraken penetrator ammo and proceeded in the temple's general direction. He didn't get far before he encountered one of the students that he recognized as Ms Belladonna fighting off a pair of Ursai. Titus then took aim at the nearest Ursa and fired, the round living up to its name as it drilled through the Ursa's head and through 3 trees that were unfortunate enough to be right behind it. The shock at its comrade's death left the 2nd Ursa vulnerable for Blake as she sliced the beasts neck open, killing it instantly. As the creatures bodies started dissolving, Titus found a black bow flying by him, realizing that it belonged to Blake, he caught it in his hand and turned around to find an her with an ashamed look and a pair of black cat ears, just as Ozpin told him. The identified faunus then snatched the bow from his outstretched hand and quickly tied it back on, hiding her ears once more and prompting the Astarte to dissuade her fears, "do not worry Ms Belladonna, your secret is safe with me."

This seemed to slightly ease the tension as she then asked him, "so you're not upset that I'm a faunus."

"You seek to protect humanity from those that seek its destruction, that alone earns my respect, despite your history."

This caught the cat faunus off guard as she asked while terrified, "you-you know."

The only response she got was a nod which caused her to sigh in defeat as she continued, "It's just that the faunus have been treated like 2nd-class citizens for as long as we can remember. When Sienna Khan took over the White Fang, her teachings just seemed right."

"As do they all, individuals such as her serve as beacons in dark times." He then placed his hand on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile before continuing, "but there are benefits of thinking for yourself."

 _ **I finally got a new chapter out, sorry about the delay.**_

 _ **Also, poll's still up regarding my third OC Slate Wilson, feel free to vote.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

 _ **Also thanks to all my loyal readers for sticking with me.**_

 _ **I do not own 40k or RWBY, they belong to Games Workshop and Rooster Teeth respectively. I do own my OC's.**_


	5. Players and peices

_**I do not own 40K or Rwby.**_

 ** _Here is what I intended for the chapter redo, fixed a few blatant mistakes. So if you were wondering if you read this chapter before, yes, yes you have._**

Aside from the occasional Ursa or Beowolf, the trek through Emerald Forest was uneventful. Until a flock of 3 Nevermores ambushed Titus and his young charge in one of the clearings that dotted the forest. Dodging the razor feathers that fell a round him. The Astarte equipped a Stalker-Pattern Bolter and took aim at the avian daemons, landing a headshot on the first and clipping the wings of the second and third. Before the wounded Nevermores could crash on the ground, Titus switched to a Power Sword and launched himself into the air with his ump pack, decapitating the first downed bird and impaling the skull of the second before landing. Once Titus confirmed that the Nevermores were dead, he realized that Ms. Belladonna was missing and came to the conclusion that the two of them got separated during the ambush, not that he worried.

She could handle herself.

A high pitched scream drew his attention to the north. After some consideration, the UltraMarine decided to check it out, seeing as it was in the direction he needed to go. Anyway. What he found was not what he expected: Jaune Arc was dangling from the stinger of a Deathstalker while screaming "IT'S NOT THE RELIC! IT'S NOT THE RELIC!"

Shaking his head in disappointment, Titus strode towards the Grimm and smashed its head in with a powerfist, sending the blonde knight to the ground in an undignified heap. As Jaune let out a groan of discomfort, Pyrrha Nikos suddenly popped up behind Titus and spoke. "Thank you for the assistance professor."

The Ultramarine then pulled arc back on his feet and responded as he gestured north. "It's not over yet, the temple should be close now, so I suggest we start moving before more of these creatures show up."

Jaune looked relieved at this and gave a thumbs up saying, "Good idea, let's go."

...

True to the captain's word, the temple was in sight after a 10 minute walk. Although only two of the students could be seen at the temple, Titus heard a third voice. Said student being noticed by Jaune who cried out in alarm. "Is that RUBY?!"

Titus and Pyrrha then noticed a bundle of black, with the familiar shape of Crescent Roses' compact form, falling from the sky. The Mistral Champion looking in horro as this transpired. The captain's response was more unorthodox. He picked up Jaune without warning and threw the knight with an over head swing, sending Arc careening into Ruby and the nearby tree.

With the problem taken care of, Titus and Ms. Nikos crossed the distance to the temple. Just in time to hear a rumble caused by toppling trees revealing a charging Ursa that was disposed of by some sort of explosive. Nora Valkyrie – a strawberry-blonde with an intimidating war-hammer – then appeared above the Ursa's head, sporting a child look of disappointment on her face. "Am, it's broken."

As she examined the Grimm corpse, her companion Lie Ren – a raven-haired boy sporting features similar to that of asian people from ancient Terra (and a few White Scars that Titus fought alongside) – stumbled into view, clearly exhausted from their little endeavor. "Nora, don't ever do that again."

The boy then realized that his partner had already disappeared from on top of the Ursa, with said hammer wielding student taking Titus by surprise as she popped up behind him, examining the relics with fascination. The captain however was unfamiliar as to what the relics were, he'd have to ask Ozpin when he got the chance. Nora then picked up a white castle piece and placed it on her head while she began to sing. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!"

Ms. Valkyrie then put on a sheepish look as she called out to him. "Coming, Ren."

This left the other students present speechless until Blake spoke up, voicing their collective thoughts. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Before anyone could answer, Ruby ran to her sister's side, both of them looking happy to see each other. "Ruby!"

"Yang!"

Before the two could embrace, the hammer lady popped up between them and shouted "Nora!"

Having been caught off guard, they almost failed to notice four male students exit the forest with a Deathstalker in hot pursuit. This new development prompted Blake to ask a question while just as confused as before. "Did they ust run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tail?"

This caused Yang to snap as her irises turned red, her hair caught fire, and she began to shout. " **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS?!** "

As they waited for Yang to cool down, Nora somehow sported a top hat, mustache, and glass eyepiece as she pulled out a pocket watch to count the two seconds as Ren stumbled in. Once the two seconds passed she closed the watch, prompting Ruby to bring Yang's attention upwards. What they saw was a pissed off Weiss Schnee holding onto a Nevermore for dear life. "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby's only response was a simple "I said 'Jump!'."

Blake then commented with a deapan stare. "She's gonna fall."

She'll be fine."

Ren then responded with a similar look and tone. "She's falling."

Having ust recovered from being thrown into Ruby, Jaune noticed the Ice Queen's rapid descent, prompting him to spring into action. The knight leaped from the tree and caught her in his arms with a triumphant grin on his face. "Just dropping in?"

He then realized that they were still falling, causing a brief bout of panic that resulted in Jaune face-planting the ground with Weiss landing on top of him. Afterwards she said with sarcasm and annoyance. "My hero."

Jaune's only reply was a strained "My back."

Not long afterwards, the four students from earlier made it to safety through Gabreil Schnee utilizing his semblance to create a wind current strong enough to launch them towards the temple. Although their landing was admittedly unorthodox. This prompted a sarcastic statement from Yang. "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

Ruby then replied with a confident grin on her face. "Not if I can help it."

But before she could launch herself toward the Deathstalker, Titus grabbed her arm and spoke. "Your mission is to retrieve a relic and return to the cliff-side, there will be other days in which you can fight these demons."

With the, the Reaper conceded, the others nodding in agreement as Jaune responded with barely concealed relief. "Run and live. That is an idea that I can get behind."

As each student pair retrieved a relic, a low rumbling could be heard from the forest. It gradually increased in volume until a multi-headed serpentine Grimm burst forth with a roar, accompanied by two dozen Beowolves.

At that moment, Alex Ironwood cried out in alarm. "Hydra!"

This prompted Titus to bring out the bolter, bringing the blessed weapon to bear on the advancing tide that happened to be growing due to a steady flow of Beowolves and Ursai. As it began to spew out explosive death, the students took position on either side of him and added their own firepower to the mix, the Grimm tide thinning considerably under the assault. Unfortunately the Grimm still advanced towards the group, forcing them to switch to melee as the demonic tide crashed into the thin line of huntsmen/huntresses-in-training.

All hell broke loose as Titus and his young charges met the mass of lesser Grimm, Beowolf parts started flying midst the maelstrom of blades, hammers, and punches as the survivors retaliated with their claws and teeth. The UltraMarine weathered an assault from an Ursa, splitting it's skull with a downward chop of his poweraxe as he spared a glance at the students. Fortunately they seemed to be faring well, even Jaune was holding his own much to Titus' surprise as the knight landed a lucky strike that beheaded a Beowolf.

After what seemed to be an hour or so of intense combat, the horde of Beowolves and Ursai thinned out, leaving the Deathsalker, Hydra, and Nevermore. Said bird suddenly launched a barrage of razor feathers, causing the group to scatter. The Nevermore and Deathstalker then broke of to pursue the students, followed by a massive King Taijitu that decided to join the battle leaving Titus to face the monstrosity standing before him.

The beast then shrieked in challenge as it charged, the Astarte responding with a roar of defiance as he met the attack with a swing of his power axe that decapitated three of it's heads. Two more made a lunge at his legs, grabbing a hold of him and tossing him into a nearby tree, the impact shattering its base. By the time Titus managed to recover, the beast grabbed the fallen tree and swung it at him, sending the Astarte flying about 200 feet, a impact crater being formed as he landed. He was then assaulted by a trio of Beowolves, their claws tearing at the ceramite plating in a vain attempt to dislodge his armor. Their efforts were quickly silenced with a chain sword, only for the captain to be tail-whipped from behind by the Hydra.

Upon recovering from the attack, Titus decided to equip the Thunder Hammer. The weapon began to crackle as blue energy coursed around it. With a defiant cry, he charged the demon who responded in kind. Once in range, Titus activated his jump pack and upon reaching the desired height, proceeded to shoot downwards, swinging the hammer in a downward arc. The impact caused a massive dust cloud to form over them.

...

"Alex Ironwood, Slate Wilson, Gabriel Schnee, and Daniel Fenris."

The four students made their way onto the stage as Ozpin listed off the new teams, Glynda and Titus by his side. "The four of you have retrieved the black knight pieces. For your time here, you shall be known as Team Asgard (ASGD), led by Alex Ironwood."

The only response the newly appointed team leader was a slight bow in gratitude.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren."

The next four then showed themselves, Jaune however sported a very nervous look for some reason.

"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. For your time here, you shall be known as Team Juniper (JNPR), led by Jaune Arc."

This rendered the knight speechless as Pyrrha attempted a playful punch to his shoulder. Instead she ended up knocking him down, eliciting a few chuckles from the audience. This lead to the final team of the evening.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yan Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. For your time here, you will be known as team Ruby (RWBY), led by Ruby Rose."

This revelation caused mixed reactions, most concerning was Weiss' look of outrage. Titus made a mental note to look into that. But for now, he would play things by ear.

"Looks like things a re shaping up to be an...interesting year."

...

Meanwhile in an abandoned Warehouse in Vale, Roman Torchwick took an annoyed puff of his cigar as he looked at a map of Vale displaying the locations of the latest dust heists. As he examined it, he noticed that they seemed to form a pattern similar to what his new business partner seemed to fancy. "What's the deal with all these eight pointed stars?"

He almost didn't notice the White Fang agent bring in a fresh case of dust. "Open it."

Roman made a mental note to get easier to open crates as he noticed the animal use a crowbar to pry it open, revealing a case of raw dust that he took of moment to examine before he took another cigar puff and stated what was on his mind. "We're going to need a lot more men."

 _ **First things first, is the Stalker-Pattern the sniper for space marines? I can't remember.**_

 ** _Unless someone proves that its cannon or their creation, I am claiming the Hydra grimm as my own. (sorry if i sound like an asshole)._**

 _ **Read and Review.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism only.**_

 _ **Only thing I truly own is Team ASGD.**_

 _ **BlackPhantom247, signing off.**_


	6. Oc bios

**I own these characters**

Name: Alex Ironwood

Race: human

Gender: male

Age: 17

Height:5' 11''

Weapon (s): Shattenklinge; sniper with assault rifle and duel shortswords forms

Armor/Equipment/Outfit: various rifle mods; white and blue camo pants with white combat boots and T-shirt.

History:The Son of General James Ironwood. Joined the Atlesian Army at 15 years of age, quickly rising through the ranks until taking command of Phoenix squad. Waged a year-long campaign against White Fang insurgents in Mistral where he went head to head with High Leader Sienna Khan, both parties survived the encounter. Eventually resigned to attend Beacon Academy.

Affiliation: Beacon Academy, former Atlesian spec ops

Physical description: blonde hair, blue eyes, Caucasian

Personality: confident, outgoing

Semblance: prediction of his opponents moves (similar to Marvel's Taskmaster)

Love interest: Yang Xiao Long

...

Name: Slate Wilson

Race: Human

Gender: male

Age: 17

Height: 5' 10''

Weapon (s): Cobra; dust infused katana and multiple dust infused throwing stars.

Armor/Equipment/Outfit: black leather vest over a black shirt and pants

History: Home Village of Shiroyama destroyed in a Knuckaleeve (let me know if I got that right) attack at age of 7. Wondered across the kingdom for ten years before being found by Ozpin. Received offer from Ozpin to join Beacon one month before the iconic dust robbery.

Affiliation: Mistral, beacon academy

Physical description: black hair, Asian features, hazel eyes

Personality: calm and composed but friendly as well

Semblance: detection of hostile Grimm and huntsmen (living radar)

Love interest: Velvet Scarlatina

...

Name: Gabriel Schnee

Race: human

Gender: male

Age: 17

Height:5' 7''

Weapon (s): custom gauntlets equipped with dust cartridges

Armor/Equipment/Outfit:Atlesian combat armor with white sleeveless robe.

History: First despised his father when he revealed why he married Willow. Developed a deep respect for Faunus after being trapped in a dust mine alongside dozens of Faunus miners for 10 days. But when he found out that his father staged the entire incident in order to get the press off his back, he vowed to kill the bastard personally. But being the tender age of 12, he chose to build up support for an eventual hostile takeover. But in the meantime, he began to fund the White Fang under the persona of Solaris.

Affiliation: SDC, Beacon Academy

Physical description: slim build, white hair, green eyes

Personality: humble, caring, oftentimes vengeful.

Semblance: Elemental manipulation

Love interest: Ruby Rose

...

Name: Daniel Fenris

Race: Wolf faunus

Gender: male

Age: 17

Height: 6' 3''

Weapon (s): Hel and Hades; duel magazine fed shotguns that morph into tri-bladed hand claws.

Armor/Equipment/Outfit:Storm grey trenchcoat with grey boots, pants, and combat vest.

History: Son of Valka Fenris with an unknown father. Grew up on Menagerie as the friend of Blake Belladonna until he was kidnapped at the age of 5 by White Fang extremists and experimented on in an attempt to create the ultimate soldier. After 12 years of being a lab rat, was finally able to escape after slaughtering everyone in the complex he was held in. Ozpin eventually found him in Vale after he disrupted a White Fang raid near the city and offered him a place at Beacon.

Affiliation: Menagerie, Beacon Academy

Physical description: silver hair, scarred torso.

Personality: willing to get his hands dirty, loyal, vengeful

Semblance: berserker rage

Love interest: Blake Belladonna

 **Here's the updated oc bios. Any questions, just PM me.**

 **Constructive criticism only.**

 **I don't own 40k or RWBY**


	7. The badge and the burden

_**I do not own 40K or RWBY. But I do own team ASGD.**_

 _ **BTW, I've decided that while Titus' armory will stay, I'm ditching the insta-summon part. Way too complicated. So he will generally be seen with his armor on and a weapon or two on his person. While on the subject, should I give him an aura/semblance and a mecha-shift weapon, leave your answer in the review.**_

 _ **To all those who cleared up the confusion regarding the stalker pattern bolter, thank you so muc** **h.**_

Ozpin stood at the edge of his office overlooking the city of Vale his mind on Beacon's newest staff member. His arrival has clearly set in motion an unavoidable chain of events, but will this harm his cause, or was this the game changer needed to end this secret war once and for all. Either way, he knew what he needed to do sooner or later. His thoughts were interrupted by a ding that signaled the arrival of the Deputy Headmistress and his closest friend Glynda Goodwitch.

"You wished to see me, Ozpin?"

Ozpin's response came with a trademark sip of his mug. "What are your thoughts on Titus?"

Slightly taken aback by his question, Glynda answered with a small hint of uncertainty. "Well he has certainly proven his skill in combat, and his loyalty is not in question. Why do you ask?"

Her question was met with a neutral stare from Ozpin, the meaning behind it Glynda quickly understood as her face put on a look of realization. "You intend to have him join the 'circle,' don't you?"

"Aside from his extensive knowledge of all forms of warfare, he may be the one that can resist the taint."

"You're basing this decision on a possibility?"

"Yes I am, you know I can make risky decisions, but I wouldn't take this risk if I didn't think that the results were worth it."

Glynda seemed to relent as she gave off a sigh and responded, "So when do you intend on bringing him up to speed?"

"I do not know as of yet, but until then, I suggest we remain watchful. You may leave now. I do believe we both have duties to fulfill."

With a curt nod, the Deputy Headmistress turned towards the elevator and left the office, but not before she sent the Headmaster a look of longing that went unnoticed as he pulled out and examined an aquila pendant with a single statement on his mind. If this doesn't work out, Remnant won't be the only world lost to the tide.

...

If there was a single word that could describe Titus' current state as he strode through the halls of Beacon, it would be agitated. After all, he certainly wasn't used to all this free time, being a Space Marine he spent almost 24 hours a day either training or locked in combat with one of humanities many enemies. Then suddenly, something ran into his armor causing a loud clang which prompted him to turn around to find a certain Rose sprawled across the floor. "Are you alright, miss Rose?"

Upon hearing that question, Ruby brought herself up and proceeded to blurt out an apology, but was beaten to the punch by her angered partner. "Now look what you've done you dolt! You really need to watch where you're going!" At those words, Ruby hung her head in shame as the Ice Queen turned towards Titus. "I'm so sorry about this sir..."

Before she could continue speaking, Titus raised his hand, signaling Weiss to remain silent. "Think nothing of it, it was merely an accident. But I believe you have a class to get to, do you not?"

After Ruby viciously nodded her head in agreement, she and the rest of team RWBY rushed past him and into the classroom at the end of the hall, team JNPR following close behind. Taking note of the classroom's close proximity, Titus decided to check it out. After all, anything was better than wandering aimlessly around Beacon. As he reached the door of the classroom, he recognized the class as being taught by Peter Port since he saw said portly man speaking with a flair normally reserved for rogue traders. "Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night! Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as 'prey,' ha ha!"

Clearly the results he sought were not achieved at all. Port was met with was awkward silence, which slightly affected him. "Uh, and you will to, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. The world is absolutely teeming with creatures who would love nothing more than to rip you to shreds. And that, is where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses..."

Port's brief pause in speaking was replaced with a flirtatious clicking of his tongue directed at Yang who suddenly felt very uncomfortable as Port continued his speech. "...Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

The only response from the students was a single half-hearted cheer that was quickly silenced. Titus was now beginning to wonder whether or not this man was even fit for teaching. "This is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me, when I was a boy..."

Titus then tuned out the portly man's story as his attention was focused on a certain Rose who proceeded to mock Port by doodling something regarding him on paper which caused her sister to start laughing. Their antics continued until Peter Port concluded his tale. "In the end, the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero."

All of a sudden, Titus noticed that Weiss Schnee was becoming increasingly irritated at Ruby as the speech was finished. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss' hand suddenly shot up as she proclaimed her willingness. "I do, sir!"

Port then responded as he gestured to a rattling cage. "Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent."

The heiress then exited the classroom in order to retrieve her combat gear, but not before locking eyes with Titus' gaze. His look sent chills through her body.

...

Ruby, on the other hand, was excited. Her teammate/partner was representing the team in what promised to be an interesting fight. She could barely contain her excitement as she and her other team members voice their support, starting with Yang. "Go Weiss!"

"Fight well." Blake was also waving a little team RWBY flag as she cheered. How she got it Ruby did not know and did not care.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!"

Apparently that wasn't the best thing to say as Weiss suddenly snapped at the reaper, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, sorry."

The time for talk was over however as Port brought out his own weapon – an ax/blunderbuss combo-and used it to break the lock as he declared, "Alright, let the match begin!"

Suddenly, the doors of the cage burst open to reveal a boarbatusk that charged at Weiss at breakneck speeds, forcing her to jump out of the way. "Haha, wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby then felt that some words of encouragement would help. "Hang in there, Weiss."

The boarbatusk then realigned itself and made another charge at the heiress who made a counter charge which resulted in her rapier locking itself in between the grimm's tusks in a struggle for dominance that Port decided to comment on. "Bold, new approach. I like it!"

Ruby was on the edge of her seat now. "Come on, Weiss. Show it who's boss!"

Unfortunately, the situation quickly deteriorated for Weiss as she lost her grip on her weapon which was then tossed to the edge of the classroom, eliciting a curious chuckle from Professor Port. "Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?"

In a desperate gamble, Weiss made a mad dash for her rapier with the boarbatusk hot on her heels, reaching Myrtenaster just in time to dodge another charge from the grimm. Ruby in the meantime sought to provide some advice. "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss then snapped at Ruby in response, "Stop telling me what to do!"

The boarbatusk charged once more, but the heiress was able to summon a glyph in time for the grimm to hit that instead of her, throwing if off balance and exposing its underbelly. Weiss immediately took advantage and utilized her glyphs to position herself above the beast and plunge her rapier into its chest, effectively killing it. As the boarbatusk dissolved, Port saw fit to say a few parting words. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

With that, Weiss then proceeded to storm out of the classroom. As Ruby's gaze followed the heiress, she also noticed the familiar blue bulk of Titus departing from the doorway. Had he watched the entire match? Ruby decided to worry about that later as she followed Weiss to confront her about what was going on with her, finally catching up with her after a few minutes. "Weiss!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"What did I do?"

"That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so."

Where was all this coming from? What the heiress was saying cut into Ruby and she had no idea why Weiss was doing this. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied, trained, and frankly, I deserve better." Weiss then turned from the reaper and said a few parting words before she left. "Ozpin made a mistake."

...

Oum, that dolt was infuriating, as the Schnee heiress, she truly deserved a better leader if being the leader herself. How could it have all gone wrong for her? Suddenly, she ended up walking into something, catching her off guard as she looked up and discovered that it was Professor Titus she walked into. "I'm so sorry Professor, I-"

Titus quickly silenced her with a raised hand gestured for her to follow him. As they began walking, he then broke the silence. "So, you believe that Ozpin was mistaken in not choosing you as leader?"

"You heard all that?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

Uh, of course. I've prepared my entire life for this, and Ruby has proven herself incompetent time and time again! She is clearly not qualified to be a leader."

Titus suddenly stopped walking and turned towards Weiss as he spoke. "And that is where I disagree."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it has only been a single day, changes like this take time."

"But you saw the fight, you know I have the necessary skill set."

In response, Titus let out a sigh as he spoke, "You are also highly arrogant, easily distracted, and at an extent, prone to anger."

"How dare you!"

"My point exactly. When I look at you Ms. Schnee, I see a girl who has spent her whole life getting exactly what she wanted."

"That's not true." Her denial was met with a neutral stare which forced her to relent, "Well, not entirely true."

"Things didn't go your way this time. Do you honestly think acting in such a way will convince Ozpin to reconsider his decision?"

Probably not, but Weiss didn't know what to think at the moment as Titus offered a few parting words before leaving. "Think about it."

...

After making it back to the dorm room, Weiss found her teammates already fast asleep. Ruby in particular had various study materials sprawled out before her sleeping form. Looks like the dolt was trying to make up for earlier. But right now there was something to resolve, so the heiress gently shook Ruby awake. "Weiss! I-i was studying and then I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

Weiss put a finger on her lips to silence her and asked with sincerity, "How do you take your coffee?"

"uh, I-i don't-"

"Answer the question."

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!"

Now that Weiss had a satisfactory answer, she let out a sigh and told Ruby to wait where she was as she disappeared, quickly returning with a fresh cup of coffee that she gave to a confused Ruby. "Um, thanks Weiss."

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know, that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have. Good luck studying."

She then disappeared once more, only to pop up again and point out some of Ruby's notes. "That's wrong, by the way."

As she headed to the door, Weiss decided to say one last thing to Ruby. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh-huh?"

"...I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

With that, Weiss closed the door behind her, leaving a very happy Ruby Rose alone with her thoughts.

 ** _Well it seems Ozpin knows more about Titus's universe than he is letting on. What could it mean?_**

 ** _40K and RWBY belongs to GW and Rooster Teeth respectively._**

 ** _Constructive criticism only, please._**

 ** _Many thanks to my Beta Reader Shadeslayerx._**


	8. Jaundice

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another installment of RWBY 40K: Space Marineeee-ikes!*lasbolt impacts inches from left ear* Hey that was close! Ahem, anyways apologies for the delay, work has been taking up a lot of my time. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **But before that, reviews:**_

 _ **Guest: I will do my best in regards to the melta gun, and the power sword is a good idea.**_

 _ **wolves567: his identity will be revealed later on, but he actually does hail from the Heresy.**_

 _ **I do not own 40K or RWBY.**_

Titus surveyed the current spar with growing disappointment. As was the case for the past three weeks, Jaune Arc was facing off against Cardin Winchester, and he was not faring well as proven by the most recent blow Jaune took to the chest, courtesy of Cardin's mace. To the knight's credit, he got back up relatively quickly, but was exhausted to the point of leaning on his weapon for support, a fact which made his opponent laugh in a taunting manner. Now in a state of desperation, Jaune launched himself towards his opponent, swinging his sword in a downward arc that Cardin effortlessly dodged. This left Arc vulnerable to an attack that sent him flying across the arena along with losing his grip on the shield. Now armed with only his sword, Jaune swung at Cardin once more, only for him to block the attack with his mace, the resulting deadlock prompting him to taunt Jaune once more. "This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-" his defiant response was cut short by a knee to the gut forcing Jaune to double over in pain. This left him vulnerable as Cardin prepared to swing hi mace down on the knight in a finishing blow. Fortunately for Arc, Titus decided to end the match before thing got ugly.

"Enough!"

Despite his desire to pummel Jaune, Cardin was smart enough to relent, as Titus strode to the front of the arena in order to address the students. "As you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, it would mean that he would be deemed unfit for combat, and the official may call the match. In a live combat scenario, however, it would mean that the best course of action would be to retreat and recuperate. Now that is all the time we have for today. Remember, the Vytal Festival is merely a few months away, you should expect students from the other kingdoms to arrive soon. Continue your training, and know that should you and your team choose to participate, you will be representing the entirety of Vale. You are dismissed."

With that, the student body departed for their next classes, all except Jaune, who shrunk under the Astarte's calculating gaze. Except for you Mr. Arc. We need to talk."

With a nervous gulp, Jaune turned towards him, prepared to receive the expected lecture. "Honestly, I am quite disappointed. Over the past three weeks, your combat skill has not improved in the slightest."

Jaune then hung his head in shame as he responded. I know sir, but I really am trying. Perhaps if I try to..."

Titus immediately cut the knight off as he spoke once more. "What you need to do, Mr. Arc, is learn when to apply an offensive strategy, and when a more defensive strategy is required. After all, how can you hope to fight if you can't defend yourself. Gauging your Aura will help in that regard. I suggest you start doing so, if you ever want to earn your place here."

...

"Jaune? Are you okay?"

The Arc was snapped out of his thoughts as the hubub in the cafeteria continued on, his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, Looking at him with concern. "Huh? Oh yeah. Why?"

Ruby then answered with slight hesitation. "Well, you seem a little... NOT okay."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. See?"

He then gave a double thumbs-up with a forced smile that only drew looks of pity from his friends, Pyrrha included, as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, if his is about Cardin, we can help."

Nora's eyes lit up with excitement as she leapt out of her seat with a not-so-sane grin on her face. "Ooh, we'll break his legs!"

"Guys, I'm fine. Cardin's just messing around, you know, guy stuff."

Yang voiced the entire group's collective thoughts in response. "He's a bully."

"Oh please, name one time that he's bullied me."

It was at that moment that the S, G, and D of ASGD took their seats and answered the knight's question. "The dozens of times he knocked your books from your hands?"

"The one time he activated your shield at just the right moment to get you stuck in the doorway to combat class?"

"How about when he shoved you into a rocket locker and sent you flying?"

Jaune countered the last point with a nervous tone, "I didn't land that far from the school."

The leader of ASGD then caught up in time to respond. "Jaune, Professor Port was the one who retrieved you, we ended up hearing that story for a week."

Jaune winced at the memory, but quickly recovered to form a response. "Even still, he isn't just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone."

Right on cue, a cry of pain drew the groups attention to a female rabbit faunus getting her ears pulled by none other than Cardin as his team guffawed at her pleading. "Please stop!"

Cardin merely pulled harder on her ear as he spoke to his team with a mocking tone. "I told you they were real."

Russel Thrush then laughed at the faunus's predicament. "What a freak!"

Pyrrha then turned back around with a glare. "Atrocious, I can't stand people like him."

Blake brought her attention from her book to comment on that statement. "You and me both."

Alex then turned towards the nearest of his teammates, only to find him missing. "What do you think Slate? Slate? Where did Slate go?"

Daniel was the one to answer with a grunt. "Where do you think?"

Out of nowhere, Dove was sent crashing into a nearby unoccupied table, bringing the group's attention to Slate dealing out punishment to Team CRDL. Russel threw a wild haymaker, but was met with a nimble dodge and subsequent Judo throw. Sky Lark then Attempted to attack Slate from behind, but was a little too slow, as he suddenly found his wrist twisted, kicked in the gut multiple times, and slammed into the ground next to Russel.

It was just about when Cardin lunged at Slate that the cafeteria doors were thrown open with a deafening 'BOOM', causing Jaune to yelp in surprise as he fell from his seat. The knight got back up in time to witness the towering form of Professor Titus hoisting the two students in the air. "Break it up! This is not the area to be settling grudges."

Cardin was quick to respond as he dangled from the professor's grip. "It wasn't my fault, professor. Me and my team were minding our business when all of a sudden, Slate started beating us up!"

Angered by the statement, Slate spat out a retort. I only did so because you were harassing a fellow student!"

"You call that animal a student?"

At that moment, Titus slammed the two students together and dropped them in a disorganized heap before speaking. "You are training to become the defenders of humanity. The time has come for you to act like it."

Titus then gazed upon Jaune with a brief but noticeable look of pity before leaving the cafeteria, closing the doors as he did so. This prompted the student body to resume their conversations, all except RWBY, JNPR, and ASGD, who were sitting in awkward silence until Yang spoke. Remind me not to get on his bad side."

...

The day quickly returned to normal, as was proven in History Class by Profes-ahem-Doctor Oobleck's rapid-pace lecture and endless zipping about. "Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution - more popularly known as the Faunus War - humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie. Now, while this may feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events. Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now, have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

In response to this question, a handful of Faunus students raised their hands in acknowledgment - Velvet being the most timid of all - as the Doctor continued speaking. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence. I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss – being the self-proclaimed 'smartest girl in class'– was the one to answer. "The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

In the silence that followed, Cardin flicked a paper football at Jaune's head, startling him awake and unintentionally raising his hand in the process, which caught Doctor Oobleck's attention. "Aha, Mr. Arc. Finally contributing to the class. So tell me, what was the advantage the Faunus possessed?"

The knight struggled to think of an answer prompting Pyrrha to give him hand signals in an attempt to help. "The...uh...Faunus...uh...had...well...they...uh..."

With an annoyed roll of his eyes, Daniel Fenris – who sat beside the Invincible Girl –expanded his scroll and displayed the correct answer to Jaune. "Night Vision."

"Correct Mr. Arc, and in the future, please refrain from falling asleep in my class."

Arc then hung his head in shame as he responded, "Yes, sir."

This prompted Cardin, gaining Oobleck's attention. "Do you have any thoughts on the subject, Mr. Winchester?"

The bully quickly answered with a sneer, "Well, it's easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Pyrrha then turned towards Cardin with a look of disappointment. "You're not the most open-minded individual, are you?"

"Do you have a problem?"

Alex beat Pyrrha to the punch with a retort of his own. All that needs to be said is that Lagune underestimated the advantage that the Faunus possessed. Perhaps if he paid attention in class he wouldn't be remembered as a failure."

This provoked Cardin into standing up in challenge, earning a rebuke from Oobleck. "Sit down, Mr. Winchester, and you can see me after class for additional readings."

As Winchester took his seat, Oobleck looked at his scroll and was surprised by what he saw. "Good grief, it's that time already? Alright students, class dismissed. Remember to cover the assigned readings by next class."

With that, the class eagerly departed for the day, all except for Jaune, who was tripped over by Cardin before he reached the door. Pyrrha quickly helped him up and out before speaking, "You know, I will break his legs."

Jaune then tried to respond, but was interrupted by Pyrrha as she drug him away. "I have an idea. Follow me."

Their commute led them to one of the balconies over the dorms, giving Jaune the wrong idea as he walked towards the edge. "I'm not that depressed, Pyrrha. I could always become a farmer or something."

Quickly realizing what he meant with dawning horror, Pyrrha pulled him away. "No! I just thought that since you're struggling, we could come up here after class and help you train."

"You think I need help?"

Before Pyrrha could answer the question, a deep rumbling voice answered for her. "You think you do not?"

This brought their attention to the source of the voice, Jaune being the first to recognize him. "Professor Titus?"

Titus then stepped into the light before speaking, "After your constant failures in my class, and the lack of improvement, it is safe to say that if you wish to have a chance here, you need help."

This was the last straw for Jaune as he suddenly snapped. "Don't you get it?! I'm tired of being the damsel in distress! What good am I if I can't fight my own battles?!"

Titus merely looked upon the knight with pity as he spoke. "There is no shame in seeking the aid of your allies. Remember that."

With that, the transhuman departed, leaving Pyrrha and Jaune alone once more. "He's right, Jaune. If you need help you can just ask. After all, you deserve to be here as much as anyone else."

"That's the thing, I don't"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't deserve to be here."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I cheated! I so desperately wanted to live up to my great-grandfather's legacy. So I forged my transcript in order to get into Beacon! I cheated, and I lied! I need to earn this on my own."

Shocked by this revelation, the only response she could muster before departing was a curt, "I understand."

As the door closed behind the Invincible Girl, Cardin climbed onto the balcony and spoke with a smirk. "Well, that was certainly a big reveal."

"Cardin?"

"Hello, Jauney-boy."

 _ **Warhammer is Games Workshop and RWBY is RoosterTeeth.**_

 _ **Read and review.**_

 _ **Thx to my beta ShadexSlayer**_


	9. Forever Fall

_**I duck behind a stack of crates as a few Guardsmen pass by. Once I notice that they are gone, I make my way to the objective, a lone terminal at the end of the hallway where I can finally begin uploading the new chapter. Once I do so, I begin the authors note.**_

 _ **"Hey everyone, BlackPhantom247 here, I've finally arrived with a much anticipated chapter.**_

 _ **I do apoligize for how long this took, I really have no excuse.**_

 _ **Now for the Reviews**_

 _ **Guest: I will try to portray it as accurately as possible in the future.**_

 _ **LostSouls32: Let me know if I got your penname right. Also you brought up some good points regarding Titus which I intend to fix starting this chapter.**_

 _ **I don't own Warhammer 40K or RWBY.**_

 _ **Also, thanks to my beta Shadeslayerx**_

 _ **Okay I gotta go before one of the patrols spots me."**_

 _ **With that, I close the AN, only to turn around and find myself surrounded by one thousand Guardsmen, 5 Ultramarines, and an Imperial Fist Dreadnought. All with their guns pointed at me. "Ohhhh Shhhhiiiiiiiit."**_

Things were normal in the JNPR dorm. Well, as far as normal went in regards to their leader's absence, which got Nora wondering as she was jumping on her bed. "Where's Jaune? It's getting late."

Ren took the opportunity to add to the conversation. "He's been rather scarce since he started hanging out with Cardin."

"That's weird, doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our sleep."

Pyrrha then responded with anger in her voice. "I'm sure our fearless leader knows exactly what he's doing."

This caused Nora and Ren to exchange looks of concern, oblivious to the subject of their conversation listening in, until he close the door with a heavy sigh. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Ruby walk up behind him. "You lock yourself out again Jaune?"

"W-what? No I haven't, I've got it, scroll, see?" He brought out his scroll to prove it, nervously chuckling as he did, which prompted Ruby to launch an inquiry. "Alright Jaune, what's wrong?"

This caused Jaune to sigh as he answered her question. "I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to Beacon was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope. You can't afford to be a failure now."

It was at that moment that another voice joined the conversation. "She's not wrong."

This caused Jaune and Ruby to turn towards the source, finding Alex walking towards them. "Since you are a team leader, everything hinges on your actions. Sure you may suck in pretty much every form of combat." This caused Jaune to let out a groan as he hung his head in shame. "And you have a rep as the runt of Beacon." Jaune's head hung even lower. "But despite your failures, your team still believes in you. Now you just gotta make sure that their faith in you isn't misplaced."

This seemed to do the trick as Jaune lifted his head once more and responded. "You know what? You're right. Thanks a lot guys, I needed this."

Ruby was the first to reply. "You're welcome Jaune."

Before anything else could be said, Alex took the opportunity to interject in the conversation. "We should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

With that, the trio stood back up before Alex and Ruby departed for their respective dorms, leaving Jaune by his lonesome as his scroll suddenly started ringing this prompted him to bring it out and answer the call, only to here an all too familiar voice. " _Hey, it's your buddy Cardin. Listen, I know you're busy and wll with that dust project I had you take care of, but could you get a box of Rapier Wasps for tomorrow? Oh, and make sure they have the REALLY big stingers. This is important, so don't screw it up!_ "

With that, the call ended, leaving Jaune pale with fright at the impending task. "R-rapier Wasps?"

 **XXXXX**

The Forest of Forever Fall was indeed beautiful. Titus would admit that much. The canopy was a swirl of red and gold that stretched as far as the eye could see. Even the very air seemed to carry a beauty to it. But the purpose of this excursion was not sight seeing, as Ms. Goodwitch was quick to remind the accompanying students of. "Yes students, Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to take in the sights. Professor Peach has requested us to retrieve samples from the inside of these trees. Professor Titus and I are here to make sure you don't die while at it."

It was at that moment that Titus noticed young Arc struggling with Team CRDL's supplies, accidentally walking into Cardin, drawing a glare from him as Arc tried to feign innocence. With this development, Titus made a mental note to keep a close eye on them as Goodwitch continued speaking. "You will each collect one jar of sap and return here. But be on your guard, the grimm have a constant presense here. We will depart for Beacon at 4 o'clock. Have fun."

With that the students dispersed. Jaune looked back at his team with regret as he was dragged away by Cardin, with the Astartes' gaze continuing to linger on them.

 **XXXXX**

Not much time passed since Jaune managed to fill Team CRDL's jars, finally collapsing at their feet as Cardin spoke up. "Well Jauney-boy, it appears you got everything I asked."

Jaune could only lift his head as he nasally replied. "I think I'm allergic to this stuff."

The bully then replied with an uninterested tone. "Yeah that's great. Come on buddy, I want to show you something.

With that, the group made their way towards a nearby ridge that overlooked a secluded area of the forest, where Teams RWBY, ASGD, and the rest of JNPR were gathering sap. But CRDL's attention was focused on one particular individual, which, caused Jaune to be confused. "Alex? Wait, what's going on?"

"Payback." With that, Cardin brought out a box that Jaune immediately recognized as Cardin continued speaking. "Thanks to you, Jauney-boy, we now have an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and according to one of the essays I had you take care of, these little guys love sweets. So I'm thinking we teach that asshole a lesson." Then, upon standing back up, Cardin shoved a jar of sap into Jaune's hands. "And you're going to do it."

Shocked by that development, Jaune was shoved closer to the edge where he prepared to throw the jar, but before he could do so, he hesitated, causing Cardin to grow impatient. "What are you waiting for? Throw it already!"

But Jaune was not paying attention as his mind wandered to the previous night, and one particular piece of advice from Alex.

 _"Your team still believes in you. Now you just gotta make sure their faith in you isn't misplaced."_

This caused Jaune to tense up as he delivered his response. "No."

"What did you say?"

"I said..." The knight then threw the jar at Cardin as he finished speaking. "...NO!"

It was at that moment that Jaune realized what he did, causing his newfound defiance to dissipate as he saw Cardin glare at the knight as red sap and bits of glass dripped off his chest plate before he spoke once more. "Oh you've done it now." Then, within moments Jaune found himself in Cardin's grip and surrounded by the rest of CRDL as the bully continued speaking. "Looks like after we're done with you, Ms Good witch and I are going to have a nice, long chat."

The bully then reared his hand back in preparation to punch Jaune, but before he could do so, a loud crash echoed through the area, catching the groups attention and prompting a response from Dove. "What the hell was that"

Cardin was quick to respond, as he gesutred to his team. "You guess is as good as mine. Come on, let's check it out."

"What about Arc? Won't he just try to run?"

Cardin merely shrugged as he spoke. "It won't matter, he's finished once I talk to Ms. Goodwitch."

With that, the four huntsmen ventured into the forest ot investigate. Meanwhile, Jaune merely stood where he was as every part of his being screamed at him to run. But after what seemed like an eternity, he merely crouched down, just in time to avoid Cardin's body sipping past his head and into a nearby tree, the impact knocking the bully unconscious shortly afterwards, the rest of Team CRDL appeared shortly afterwards, running like the hounds of hell were at their heels. Well, something from hell was chasing them.

What Jaune first assumed to be a grimm, burst out of the forest revealing itself to be a hulking brute of a man similar in build to Titus, but that was where the similarities ended. Corrupted tatoos covered the giants body and what little armor he possessed was equally corrupted and in contrast to the forest, was as red as blood and adorned with numerous skulls that Jaune could only assume were human. His helmet complemented the berserker theme with the face set in an expression of pure rage. And to top it off, in his hand rested an axe easily twice the size of Crocea Mors and lined with chainsaw teeth that suddenly whirred to life as the giant broke into a mad sprint towards Cardin's prone form. This, despite the living hell the bully put him through, caused Jaune to be overcome with an urge to protect Cardin. So, before he could change his mind, Jaune brought out Crocea Mors, and proceeded to disrupt the berserker's charge, scoring a direct hit with his shield. Unfortunately, aside from a slight stumble, this only served to gain the berserker's attention along with a single statement. "Your skull will make a fine addition to the throne. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!"

With that, the berserker charged at Jaune while swinging his axe in a downward chop, forcing the knight to raise, his shield in order to block it. The resulting impact forced Jaune to the ground as he struggled under the increasing pressure and the sparks resulting from the axe's teeth grinding against the old relic. But in mere moments, much to Jaune's shock and horror, the axe cut through the shield and into his arm, instantly chopping it off as if his aura wasn't even there.

This resulted in a torrent of blood to gush out as the knight screamed in agony, leaving him vulnerable to a kick that sent him flying into a nearby tree. Despite the pain coursing through his body, Jaune was able to register the berserker charging at him. So with no time to do anything else, he grabbed his sword with his only hand, and upon standing back up, began to wildly swing his sword at an increasingly rapid pace. Fortunately the sudden counterattack forced the berserker to halt in his tracks as what was left of Crocea Mors slashed at his armor and tore gashes in his arms, drawing a significant amount of blood. But Jaune's newfound confidence at this development soon dissipated as the man merely chuckled. Then before Jaune knew it, a massive hand grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him into the air, while the other hand formed a fist and rammed his chest multiple times with such force that Jaune could feel his ribs break. Upon ceasing his assault, the berserker declared with zeal. "Khorne does not care from where the blood flows!"

He then tossed Jaune away from him and went to retrieve his axe, then as his gaze returned to the fallen knight, he began to slowly walk towards him, as if he was savoring every moment before the kill. Fortunately, the provided Jaune with enough time to get ahold of what little of his bearings as he could amidst the searing pain that coursed through his body. He then noticed his sword laying just a few feet away and went to grab it, failing to notice a faint clicking noise as he grabbed it. What he did notice as he rose to his feet with a great deal of effort and pain, was the crackling blue energy that arced its way throughout the blade. Not bothering to question this development, Jaune let out a final cry of defiance as he swung his sword around. And as if one of the gods was smiling on him, the strike cleaved the chain-axe and tore into the berserker's chest, flesh and all. Shortly afterwards, the giant fell to the ground, now a lifeless corpse. But before Jaune could even register his victory, he too collapsed from exhaustion as his vision blurred, a mop of red hair being the final thing to grace his vision before darkness overtook him.

 **XXXXX**

The halls of Beacon Academy were silent in the twilight hours, only broken by the thundering footsteps of Titus as he stormed his way to Ozpin's office. The Astarte was furious with himself, for during his time, he had grown lax in his duty to the Emperor, and look what has come of it. Apparently chaos already has a foothold on this world and have been operating right under his nose. He decided that the best course of action was to discuss this with Ozpin, making sure to utter a prayer for forgiveness to the Emperor as he traveled. Upon completing the prayer, Titus felt someone crash into him, prompting the Space Marine to look down and behold the sprawled form of Professor Peach, the strawberry blonde hair, peach-colored dress, and brown, bushy dog tail being unmistakable. Titus quickly went to help her up and spoke. "Are you alright?"

Upon noticing who exactly she ran into, her face turned beet red as she stuttered out a response. "I-i-i-i'm f-f-f-fine. J-j-j-just in a h-h-h-hurry. BYE!"

Then with speeds that could only be surpassed by Ruby Rose, she bolted down the hallway and out of sight, leaving Titus to wonder just what in the Emperor's name happened. After a few moments he merely shrugged and resumed his trek, unaware of Peach stealing one final glance at him, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

 **XXXXX**

Ozpin took a thoughtful sip from his mug as he contemplated recent events. Fortunately, despite the injuries they received, Mr. Ar and Mr. Winchester were in stable condition with the latter having already been released and the former due to wake up soon. But the identity of their attacker worried the headmaster, for even though the encounter at Forever Fall featured a single Khornate berserker, whenever chaos was involved, there was always at least one full cult on world. And despite his extensive abilities, he could not just hunt the cultists down at the tip of a hat. He need someone who was the target of far less attention. Someone who could keep it subtle. Someone who, in layman's terms, was more up-to-date on purging the enemies of man. It was then he heard the elevator coincidentally opening up to reveal the subject of his thoughts. "Ah Titus, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here in regards to what happened at Forever Fall. I do not know what your thoughts on it are, but I assure you that this was not a random incident, for an enemy like this will not show itself until it has a solid power base."

"You intend to find where they are Stationed, don't you?"

"Yes, for if they are left unchecked, they could cause untold devastation on an unprecedented scale."

"I'm afraid that you cannot just waltz into Vale full combat armor and scour every square inch of ground."

This statement caused Titus to ask through gritted teeth. "Are you saying that we should just sit and wait?"

Ozpin merely sipped from his mug as he responded "All I am saying is that this needs to be handled with subtlety. If the public found out that an enemy magnitudes worse than the Grimm was hiding among them, the resulting panic would attract the largest Grim horde in history."

Titus nodded in understanding at the headmaster's logic, realizing that once more, he wasn't thinking straight and made a mental note to fix that. He then noticed Ozpin scribbling something onto a note which he then handed to the Astarte. "Knowing you, you're probably going to pursue this new enemy one way or another, so I suggest you start at this address. Running the place is an information broker by the name of Junior who knows everything that happens in the shady part of town. If your 'friends' have set up shop in Vale, he'll know about it."

Titus nodded in gratitude and prepared to depart. But he halted at the elevator and turned towards the headmaster as he called out to him. "One last thing, be sure to keep up with your lessons. After all, it would not be good for you students to miss out."

This elicited a small chuckle from the Astarte as he finally elevator and dissappeared from view, leaving Ozpin alone once more. He took another sip from his mug as he pondered on a surprising detail that he failed to notice before. Titus possessed silver eyes, much like Ms. Rose. This caused a grin to form on his face as the prophecy was finally confirmed the son of the II had finally arrived.

 **XXXXX**

As if someone answered his pleas, Jaune suddenly opened his eyes to find a bright light that was as welcoming as it was blinding. His eyes quickly adjusted to find that he was in the Beacon Infirmary. The white-tiled texture encompassed every corner of the room as identical beds were evenly space throughout. The far wall was dotted with windows that provided an admittedly pleasant view of the sunset above Vale proper. The sounds of the monitor beside him barely registering in his mind as he noticed a familiar ponytail resting on his lap. Pyrrha's sleeping form elicited a chuckle from the knight. She looked so adorable, he didn't want to wake her up. But despite his wished, the champion slowly opened her eyes. Then out of the blue, she shot upright and with a squeal of joy, enveloped him in a hug that cause him to grimace in pain, causing Pyrrha to pull back in horror. "Oh my Oum! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry Pyrr. It's..." He forgot what he was going to say when his gaze fell to his left arm. Where flesh once was, glistening metal took its place. The false limb felt strange, out-of-place. But when he flexed the palm, it was like it was always there. This kick-started his memory through flashbacks of the encounter, the menacing axe, the aura of pure rage.

He remembered everything.

He then turned towards Pyrrha once more, hoping to get some answers. "How long have I been out?"

"A week. The doctors were surprised that you even survived, let alone making a full recovery. Everyone feared that you wouldn't survive the ride back to Beacon due to your injuries."

"Yeah, that big guy really did a number on me." It was then that Pyrrha buried her face in his chest and began to sob, placing a look of concern on Jaune's face as he brought her back up to eye level. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"W-w-when I saw how badly you were hurt...I was so scared. After everything that happened, everything you did, I didn't want to lose you."

One look, and Jaune brought the champion into his embrace in an attempt to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay Pyrrha. I'm okay now, aren't I?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so."

Noticing that his action calmed her down, he let her go with a chuckle. "You know what? How about I make it up to you. After I recover, would you like to go with me to Vale?"

Pyrrha visibly brightened at his request before blushing madly as she answered. "I'd love to Jaune. But right now I have to let the others know you're alright."

"Right, fair enough. See you later Pyrrha."

"Farewell Jaune. Oh, and one more thing. Professor Titus left something on the table beside you."

With that, the champion left Jaune alone as he reached for the mentioned item, which turned out to be a letter with a simple message.

 _Upon your recovery, meet me at the training arena. I have a proposition for you._

 ** _"Finish it!"_**

 ** _"Look, is this really necessaryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?"_**

 ** _The Dreadnought then raised me into the air and then slammed me into the ground before making its demand once more. "Finish It!"_**

 ** _"Okay, Okay I will._**

 ** _Ahem, so that completes today's chapter._**

 _ **As for any questions you might have. I hope I portrayed the Berserker fight accurately enough while taking into account a future plot twist regarding Jaunes Dad in particular.**_

 _ **Also I originally intended to introduce Cinder's replacement for the story but I will just do so at the dock fight. Hint, he is a canon character who may be a bit ooc. You've been warned.**_

 _ **Once more, thanks to my beta Shadeslayerx**_

 ** _Again, I'm very sorry for not bringing this to you sooner, and a big thanks to all who have persevered._**

 _ **Please Read & Review when you can.**_

 _ **Happy New Year everyone. Wait, where are we going."**_

 _ **The Dreadnought started lumbering to some unknown area before speaking. "Somewhere secluded, to enact the Imperial Fisting."**_

 ** _"No, No, NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_**


	10. The Stray

_**Here I am with another chapter. I hope this particular one is worth the wait (not my best chapter, I admit) but this is a three-parter. So expect more.**_

 _ **As always, read and review. Don't be shy, but no flamers please, unless they're used against the enemies of man.**_

 _ **I don't own 40K or RWBY**_

Despite the lack of Imperial presence on Remnant, the shadier parts of Vale reminded Titus of a few hive cities he aided in the defense of during his time with the chapter. From the severe lack of natural light, to the numerous worn and scraggly individuals lining the alleyways he traversed to reach his destination. But this was not the time to reminisce, for there was work that needed to be done. He was here for information, and Ozpin assured him that this Junior individual could provide what he needed.

Speaking of which, as he went around another corner, he laid eyes on his destination in the form of a massive neon sign over a set of double doors guard by two men in gray tuxedos and hats. They almost blended in perfectly were it nor for the red of their ties, and the sunglasses that they wore, along with the red blades they wielded.

This reminded Titus of his own outfit, a navy-blue shirt with the inverted white Omega of the Ultramarines, along with a pair of black cargo pants. Although he understood Ozpin's reasoning behind it, he still hated the concept of going anywhere without his armor. Without it, he felt vulnerable. Naked.

A feeling every Space Marine he knew of hated.

He was brought out of his musings by the guard on the left, who made a threatening gesture with his sword. "State your business."

In response, Titus merely strode up towards the guard, whom the Astarte had to admit, had some serious balls, or was just really stupid. "I am here to see Junior regarding information."

Upon halting in front of the guard in question, he immediately...fainted out of sheer terror. This caused his companion to face-palm at his antics and mutter something about the idiot getting a beat-down from the twins before gesturing for Titus to follow him. "Alright, right this way."

With that, the guard turned around and disappeared behind the doors, Titus quickly following him into a large room where he was assaulted by an onslaught of loud noise and bright flashing lights that his enhanced senses instantly adjusted to. This revealed what appeared to be a large open space filled with people moving in strange ways to the beat of some strange hymn involving drums and machine noises. The floor was lined with numerous booths with red leather seats which encompassed most of the surrounding area. At the far end of the room, a man in a strange costume was operating a blocky machine. And beneath it, a long counter lined with stools placed in front of an equally long stretch of shelves with a variety of various liquids. With his examination complete, he turned his attention towards the guard that escorted him in, who was currently talking to a pair of identical women, only differing in the color of their dresses with one white and the other red. Soon afterwards, the twins broke off the conversation and made their way towards Titus while the guard went back to the entrance. The one in white was the first to speak with a mischievous smile on her face as they reached the Astarte. "Well, he's definitely cute."

The one in red merely sighed in annoyance and proceeded to lecture her companion. "Get real Melanie, he'd probably split you in half."

The one now identified as Melanie laughed as she responded. "Come on Militia, a girl can dream, can't she?"

Meanwhile, Titus stood there in confusion at what they were saying, and dwindling patience at the fact they were wasting time. Until in a far corner of the room, he saw what looked like Professor Peach sending death glares towards the twins. He did not dwell on it long before Militia got his attention once more. "Hey big guy, we're gonna take you to Junior now."

With that, the twins turned around and began walking towards the area with the shelves of liquids, Titus quickly following. Upon reaching the counter, a man that appeared to be in charge came out to meet them. He possessed a pair of black pants and vest over a white dress shirt, with short, clean-cut black hair as well as a trimmed beard of the same color. As the man was busy wiping down a mug, Titus took the opportunity to speak. "Are you the one known as Junior?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm looking for information, and Ozpin recommended you."

Junior raised his eyebrows in mild shock before placing the mug on the counter and speaking, "Well alright then, what can I do for you?"

In response, Titus pulled out his faculty-issued Scroll (whose machine spirit hated him, he was absolutely sure of it) and after a few minutes of struggling with the Emperor-damned device, he managed to bring up the desired image and show it to Junior. "What do you know about cults in Vale that use any of these symbols?"

The symbols in question numbered five in total. The first was a black eight-pointed star. The second was a blood-red color that took the form of a rugged glyph. There was also a blue flame, a set of three green circles, and a purple-pink sex symbol that Junior couldn't make heads or tails of. But all of a sudden he pointed to the blue flame, a look of recognition on his face. "Okay, this one actually rings a few bells."

Titus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Explain."

After prepping another drink for a nearby bar patron, a black-hooded individual with a red cape that gave off an aura of familiarity to Titus before Junior spoke. "I recently found out that the White Fang had acquired a new business partner. Big guy, about your size actually. But he's got some kind of dark-blue armor with some kind of flame motif similar to that symbol. At the very least, he's got 'Sorcerer' written all over him."

This did not bode well, How far did the corruption spread? Titus had to know more. "What else can you tell me?"

"Since that partnership started, the Fang has been snatching dust supplies left and right. Stores, warehouses, trains, freighters, you name it. There's actually a massive shipment arriving at the docks tomorrow night."

"How large of a shipment?"

The bartender spread his arms out to emphasize his point. "Huge Schnee Company freighter. And since the Fang have a grudge against the Schnee, they're bound to hit it."

Satisfied with this information, Titus stood up and departed through the front door, leaving a stack of lien and a shocked Junior behind, no one noticing the mysterious patron depart soon afterwards.

* * *

The atmosphere of Vale proper was positive as preparations for the Vytal Festival were well underway. Banners were being hoisted, streamers hung, and amidst the throngs of people going about their routines, Team RWBY was strolling along, their white-haired member acting a little too excited for the others comfort. "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

Although this change of personality was creeping out the entire team, Ruby was the one to voice it. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss. It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!"

Yang gave the Heiress a deadpan look as she responded. "You certainly know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

Weiss gave a sharp look to her blond teammate. "Quiet, you!"

Blake, on the other hand, quickly tuned out the conversation, her thoughts dwelling on her friend and secret crush Daniel. Ever since Forever Fall, he has been distancing himself from everyone, seeking solitude every chance he got. And whenever she did get to see him, he looked worn, tired, even irritable, and he's usually the silent type, so this worried her to no end. The faunus was brought out of her thoughts when the team arrived at the Valean docks where there was a noticeable lack of people and the odd flock of birds, but Yang did not seem to care as evident in her bored tone. "Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon at these stupid docks?"

As she finished speaking, Ruby sniffed the air a few times and cringed in disgust. "Ugh, they smell like fish."

Ignoring the reaper's comment, Weiss turned towards the brawler and answered. "As I said before, students from Vacuo will soon be arriving for the tournament. And as a student of Beacon, I feel that it is my solemn duty to welcome them to Vale."

Smirking at the heiress' declaration, Blake added her own thoughts. "She just wants to observe them so she can gain an advantage in the tournament."

Weiss quickly turned to her teammate and rebuked her claim. "You can't prove that!"

Before she could say anything else, the team's attention was brought back to the city, where a lone dust store was blocked off by police tape, it's windows shattered and its door torn off its hinges. Two lone VPD officers stood in front of the store, eliciting Ruby to ask the closer of the two about it. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

With that, the detective went to join his partner, leaving Ruby to ponder on what he said until the other guy spoke to him. "They left all the money again."

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know. An army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

As their conversation concluded, Weiss adopted a condescending look and spoke. "The White Fang. Tch, what a bunch of degenerates."

This set Blake's temper on edge as she responded. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I'd rather not associate myself with the criminally insane."

This caused the ninja's anger to rise as she made her retort. "They're not criminally insane. They're just a collection of misguided faunus."

The Heiress scoffed as she voiced her disbelief. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Okay, so they're very misguided. It still doesn't explain why they would rob a dust store in the middle of Vale!"

Hoping to prevent a confrontation, Ruby added her two cents. "She's got a point. The police never caught that Torchwick guy. Maybe it was him."

Her efforts proved to be in vain as Weiss responded with an arrogant tone. "Doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, steal, and cheat!"

As if on cue, their attention was grabbed by a lone sailor. "Hey, stop that faunus!"

True to his word, a male faunus with short blond hair, an opened white button shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a golden monkey tail, was running from a sea-bound ship, the two detectives from earlier moving to intercept as the sailor angrily called out to him. "You no good stowaway!"

The faunus then jumped onto a lamppost and hung by his tail, peeling a banana as he responded. "Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"

The two detectives managed to reach his position by then, one of them attempting to apprehend him. But his efforts were met with a banana peel to the face as the faunus somersaulted away from the detectives and then ran past Team RWBY, catching Blake off guard with a wink. Afterwards, Yang turned towards Weiss, gesturing to the faunus as she spoke. "Well, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick, we have to observe him!"

With that, the huntresses pursued the faunus, Blake soon following.

* * *

The streets were empty in this part of Vale, aside from the wolf faunus of Team ASGD.

For Daniel, despite his best efforts, things were just getting worse. Since Forever Fall, his past has been haunting him once more. It started with endless nightmares but has since expanded to flashbacks that have plagued his every waking moment. As if on cue, he suddenly found himself on a metal table. The two hanging lights illuminating row upon row of serrated knives and various other tools on one side of the room, and on the other side, various cybernetic parts ranging from arms to legs and a torso. But what drew his attention was the cruel visage of a female doctor that he knew all too well. She wore a sickeningly sweet smile as she brought a bloodied knife closer and closer to his face, only for him to be brought back to the present and find himself face-to-face with an orange-haired girl around his age looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Not wanting to drag a complete stranger into his problem, he proceeded to lie. "Yes. Nothing to worry about."

The girl was not convinced, as was proven by her response. "And yet, your heart rate has spiked, you're drenched in sweat, and you have a hormonal imbalance that suggests fear and anxiety."

Daniel raised an eyebrow in confusion at that last part. "Interesting way of phrasing it."

Her bright-green eyes widened for a brief moment before she nervously patted down her light-gray skirt as she responded. "I mean, uh, you looked stressed out, so I got concerned."

This caused a smile to grace the faunus' face. "I appreciate it, but this is a personal matter, and I'd rather not get others involved if I can help it."

The girl then gave off her own smile. "Well if you ask me, it's always better to have support in times of need."

"Well, you are certainly an optimist." His gaze then drifted to the bag on her back. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with the bag?"

"Oh, it's for storing my weapons when not in use."

"So you're a Huntress. You here for the tournament?"

She snapped to attention and saluted as she responded. "That's right! I'm combat ready!"

The wolf faunus chuckled at her response as he offered his hand. "Well then, I supposed introductions are in order. The name's Daniel Fenris."

The girl quickly shook his offered hand after a brief moment of confusion. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Penny Polendina."

It was at that moment that Daniel's attention was drawn to a stray piece of cloth that he picked up. Upon seeing the telltale symbol of the White Fang stamped on it, scowl marred his face as he tossed it aside. This caused Penny to frown in concern once more. "I assume you don't like them."

That triggered another flashback as he found himself on that Oum-damned table once more. But the doctor form earlier was conversing with another individual. Two bull horns protruded from his short red hair. He wore black samurai robes that covered his entire person, while his face was covered by the telltale Grimm mask, and across his arm was a band stamped with the White Fang symbol. All of a sudden, he was brought back to reality as he clenched his fists in barely suppressed anger. "I lost five years of my life to those bastards. If only I could strike back at them."

An unknown male voice suddenly joined in. "I may be able to help with that."

With that, a hooded man appeared from a nearby alleyway and lifted his hood to reveal a man of supposedly Mistralian descent, short blond hair and green eyes with a scar across his right eye. For some reason, Penny became unsettled at his presence and excused herself, leaving the two men alone as Daniel broke the silence. "Who are you?"

The man raised his hand in a reassuring manner as he responded. "I am Dimos Valis, and I have a proposition for you."

Curious, Daniel bade him to continue. "I received intelligence that this 'White Fang' of yours will be raiding a massive 'dust' shipment tomorrow night. Now my men are preparing to counter them, but we are in need of local assistance in order to do so. So what do you say?"

Although he was curious as to Dimos' unfamiliarity regarding the Fang and Dust apparently, Daniel wasn't going to complain. A chance at payback was being offered on a silver platter, and there was only one answer to such a proposal. "I'm in."

 _ **And that concludes Pt 1 of the Revelations Arc. Pt 2 will get into the action and reveal Cinder's replacement. And the details regarding Daniel's flashbacks.**_

 _ **Also, I apologize for any possible confusion, but I assure you that it'll clear up by the end of the arc.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, please.**_

 _ **I do not own 40K or RWBY.**_


End file.
